unorthodox Love
by percabethbooklion
Summary: WARNING: incorporation of homosexuality. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. AU In a world where homosexuality is the societal norm, Annabeth wants to live her life with Percy, a male. She hides her love with Percy by being in a public relationship with her friend Piper. With the aid of Percy, Piper, Annabeth's older brother Malcolm, and his fiance Ethan, will Percabeth become lawful?
1. Chapter 1

**Unorthodox Love**

 **Disclamer: I own nada. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED.**

 _Characters_

Annabeth-16 yrs old. Pretends to conform to society's relationship norms; in a faux relationship for show with Piper. is really heterosexual; in secret relationship with Percy

Percy-17 yrs old. In secret relationship with Annabeth; on biblical probation; orphan raised by church.

Malcolm-20 yrs old. Is the older brother of Annabeth; knows of her relationship with Percy; Fiance to Ethan.

Ethan-21 yrs old. Fiance to Malcom; is a government lawyer.

Piper-16 yrs old. In faux relationship with Annabeth; Knows it's for show; knows about Percy.

 **Chapter 1**

It was June 20th, the third Saturday of the month. It would be the last time Annabeth could see her brother, Malcolm, this month until July fourth. Siblings weren't allowed to see each other on any day other that the first or third Saturday of each month. They were then given the day together to hang out and catch up as any communication between the sexes was thought of as scandalous. Annabeth and Malcolm have been subject to that rule since Malcolm reached the age of thirteen.

She was sitting with Malcolm on the edge of the roof, overlooking the city lights in the vast darkness that is night. They loved the site as it was a halcyon reminder of their younger days as children. It was as if they could see the entire world from the high perch. They felt as if they could conquer the confusing world of theirs and mold it into a simpler, more understanding world that was without prejudices, racism, greed, and hate. But she couldn't handle it, it was constricting and forceful. It made her remember her great need of confidence to continue the discussion she had started with her brother.

"I'm telling you this because you won't tell anyone else," Annabeth finally stated as she felt the interim between her revelations to her brother and the pause following start choking her in suspense.

"What makes you so sure?" her brother finally spoke. "What makes you so sure I won't tell anyone else?" his voice sounded both skeptic and slightly amused, effectively easing Annabeth's growing anxiety.

"Because you know what would happen if mom and dad found out. They would disown me and renounce that I was ever related to their golden boy of a son. You know that is how they are, Malcolm. They favored you 'cause you so easily fit in with the system. You could easily change yourself to fit whatever need that had to be met. And look , now you're engaged to a government lawyer, filling our parent with tears of joy each time you are mentioned at home. I was always recalcitrant and uncooperative when they tried to carve and mold me to fit into each cylindrical hole and box they could.

"Our parents believe that we must follow every societal norm down to every last clause. As far as they know, I do as well. But as you now know that isn't the case at all. No, I am not the homosexual girl that I have been forced to ameliorate. I won't have my independence stolen from me. So what? I like men! What's so wrong with that? There isn't anything wrong with loving those who don't resemble your own physique.

"Why must our society frown upon such a development? Would it not make the population grow faster? Would it not give for more integrated and varied activities and events? We should have the right to love whoever we want to. I shouldn't have to hide and sneak out to steal mere glances at him and him, me. We," she said, now indicating herself and her lover. "We shouldn't have to live in fear of ridicule for walking down the street side by side, much less hand in hand." She finished her rant and rave with an indignant huff of her cheeks as she pouted and glared across the city scope.

"Look, I do see where you are coming from and I won't tell... Pinky promise?" he said, holding out his smallest finger.

"Pinky promise," she said in response, clasping his outstretched finger in her own. Her face spread out into a marvelous grin that she knew her brother missed seeing.

"Annie," he starts, calling her his beloved nickname for her. "I can see you feel very strongly for your freedom to love, but you must tell me _who_ made you so sure. I've watched you grow and rebel, but you've always hesitated to state your large demands. You clearly couldn't come to these terms alone. Tell me, dear Annie, who is the boy who has transformed my reckless teen sister into a strong, practically fearless young woman?"

Hearing this drains the color and pride from her face and replaces it with thick, paralyzing horror and fear. She knows that she can't show vulnerability or he would view her just like everyone at school did, as cowardly. Ironically, she is now frightened and fears the backlash that would go with the knowledge of who her male lover was. She furiously tried to figure out ways to back pedal the conversation to change the topic, but failed to come up with plausible topics that would distract her brother completely.

Forgetting his admittance of support, she clams up and refuses to divulge his name.

"You'll just judge us like everyone else," her voice quivers before it rapidly declines in audibility as that of a mere whisper. "I would never do that to him. He's already on biblical probation," her last sentence near inaudible, but her brother still heard.

"It's Percy, isn't it?" asked Malcolm. Annabeth turns to him, braced for an outburst.

"Annie, I don't care if the boy's got a past as long as you are happy," he says after a sigh. "So Pipes knows, right? You didn't just leave the girl hanging did you?"

"Yeah she knows and she's cool with it 'cause she knows how our folks are. She's my best friend and would do anything to help me, regardless of the consequences and I am the same. That's just how we are. We've looked after one another since grade school, Malcolm. You're a witness who can attest that."

...

As the curfew alarm rang, Micah knew it was time to start the trek back to the home he had shared with Annabeth a mere seven years ago. Those seven years felt like such an eternity ago. When he turned thirteen, he had been officially under the gender segregation law. He would have to abide by these rules until his sister gets married or was seen as a truly homosexual, then and only then would they be allowed to "... galvanize and rendezvous however they please without fear for heterosexuality occurring." as decreed by the gender laws passed in 1902 by Congress.

Malcom thought about that law often as he would bring Annabeth home from their visit. He thought about how they may never be able to see each other when they liked after her little confession today. It was uncertain if Annabeth and Piper would be able to keep up their charade for a definite amount of time, and he knew the law was asking too much from his sister. It was asking her to lie about who she loved and force her to be in a long, government ordained relationship with a woman who she could never love in the way that is being demanded from her.

As they neared the corner to turn the last stretch of the block before heading to their parents' home, Annabeth pulls her brother over to the curb for a moment to ask for one last request from him.

"Please tell Ethan about this, but tell him discretely, because even though he is a lawyer...He still works for the government."

"Yes I know, Annie. I am aware of my fiance's occupation," he finishes with a smug grin on his face as he glances down at his kid sister.

"I want him to know because he's a clear thinker. He can maybe propose something that we could try that would allow me and Percy to meet or come up with a proposal that could change the clause in the gender laws that prohibit me from officially being in a relationship with Percy.

"Ethan is an amazing man who I am grateful that you found, Malcolm. He brings out the best in you and makes you smile just at the mention of his name. That is something that I have wanted and hope to have with Percy. I am glad Ethan shall be apart of our family because not only is he an immensely useful asset to have now in my current state, but he also brings in a sense of hope that will truly bring this family back to its former self."

"Those are some wise and carefully thought out words coming from a love saturated 16-year-old." he replied impressed.

"Well, someone's gotta butter Ethan up and odds are it won't be you." she replies starkly. " I love you though. For real. I appreciate you for loving me unconditionally and with all my faults."

"That's what older brothers are for, Annie. That's what family is for."

 **A/N so yeah that's chapter one. updates are a bit unorthodox(like this love) but i'm sure there will be roughly once a month. Please Read and Review. I know that saying this is cheesy but yeah this is my first fic so i could use the feed back. Don't like the incorporation of the queer community then piss off and don't read. Sorry but i was born and raised in the very liberal city of San Francisco so we don't care who you love as long as you are happy with your lover and yourself.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nada. Chapter 2

The following Monday, Annabeth did everything in her power to not run into Piper. She purposely took longer routes to get to her locker as to miss her in the halls, ate lunch in a teacher's classroom instead of their usual hang out in the quad on the bench outside the library, and finally, Annabeth attempted to bolt out of her last class of the day without having talked to Piper.

Many people school-wide thought that they were having a Lover's Spat, but they both knew that Annabeth was avoiding Piper because she didn't want to talk about what had happened with her brother. Annabeth knew that Piper would definitely question her about the events that had occurred two nights past.

Annabeth was stuffing her binder into her bag when Travis came careening hazardous down the aisle. He lurched forward suddenly, tripping over his shoelaces and knocking her pencil-case off of the desk. Thirty different colored pen splashed out on the floor, scattering all around. She scrambled to pick them all up before the bell, but it was futile.

When the shrill bell rang, she still had a dozen pens to pick up. No speedy get away for this heterosexual, Annabeth thought as Piper made a bee-line for the girl. Piper closed in on Annabeth with a satisfied grin. She had finally caught little Annie all alone.

"Ya know that I had various people come up to me today asking if we were fighting? I swear to you that Drew tried to make a pass on me, saying that she knew that we were over so that I wouldn't have to hide my feelings for her. Oh my god, can you believe her?" Piper stopped for moment to compose herself as she realized that Annabeth was testing drafting escape routes amidst Piper's gossip purge. "Anyway, back to the topic at hand: your brother and you talked right? That's the reason why you avoided me as if I had Leprosy ? Tell me girl. I need deets!"

Annabeth's eyes went wide like saucers. She grabbed Piper roughly by the bicep and dragged her out into the emptying hallway.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing? Trying to alert the media?" she said in a harsh whisper. "You'll be under scrutiny as well if this gets out."

"You're still changing the subject. How did Malcolm respond when you told him? Was he upset? He didn't explode or try to disown you and tell your parents, did he?"

"No he didn't. He took it very calmly. However, I ranted for a bit… you know how I get about those blasted gender laws. Nevertheless, he supported me and Percy-"

"So he knows, knows? Even about Percy? Wow your brother's a saint. I don't think anyone in their right mind would have had that type of reaction." Piper finished. She was impressed with her friend's brother and relieved that she had told him.

"Well our parents didn't call him the 'Golden Boy' for nothing. He has such a large heart. And what do you mean 'anyone in their right mind?' You took the news all fine and dandy."

Her response came with a faux southern belle accent.

"Sweet thang, why ever did you think I was sane?" Her Cheshire grin was contagious as Annabeth immediately began grinning like an idiot. Both girls broke down in the hallway to fits of gut wrenching giggles as they got back into their normal routine. All thoughts of the earlier tension between them gone.

Down at the end of the hall, a sophomore was rummaging through her mess locker searching for her AP Chem cram book when she heard the two juniors enjoying themselves further up the hall. It seemed to her like those two had resolved whatever little spat they were having and were back to normal.

…

Percy worked at the small coffee shop on corner of Folsom and 25th Street. He dressed in his uniform: a white button down shirt with black slacks. He was ringing up an elderly regular with her camomile tea and lemon scone when he saw Piper pop in the door.

She wore a pink tank top over some faded blue jeans. She braided her asymmetrical hair with two dyed blue feathers protruding from the bottom. She took a quick mental survey of the patrons in the room. She wanted to make sure that no one was paying too close attention to her or their impending conversation. Nodding to herself, she walked up to counter.

"Can I get a small hot chocolate with whip, a caramel latte, a lemon scone and a peanut butter cookie?" She smiled real wide. Percy knew that the tea and scone was Annabeth's order. Piper must have a message to deliver, he thought. And sure enough Piper delivers it with light-hearted sparkle in her hazel eyes, brightened with amusement.

"Dude, so my girlfriend wants to get away for a bit. Just the two of us, you know. Don't want anybody to intrude on our time together. Do you have any suggestions?" Translation: Annabeth wants to meet. Give a time and place.

"There's this old cabin near the Cliff House, down by The Great Highway. The view is best around sundown. I'd recommend being there by 6:30 because that's when the hang gliders take their last descent so they you guys would be alone." He finished his message just as he finished the whipped cream on the hot chocolate that was no doubt Annabeth's. "That would be $11.73."

She hands him a $20 bill. "Keep the change." she replied, winking at him as she left with her purchases. Percy rolled his sea green eyes as he smiled and ran a hand through his tousled black hair. Well, he had him a date to get ready for after work.

 **A/N Here's chapter 2! Shout outs to** baby Cyclopes **,** JOkesaremylife 8 **, and** Ccessna **for my first favorites. Shout outs to the previous three users,** Adrift an Open Sky **, and** .centaur **for my first alerts. Last, but certainly not least, Shout outs to** baby Cyclopes **,** Son of Tyche **,** GraceHunter1296 **,** KeyboardisMightierThanthePen **, and** .centaur **for your insightful reviews thanks.**

 **Remember Constructive criticism is welcome. Feel free to give suggestions for the plot!**

 **Hey btw, I am raising $ for tuition to the Summer Brown Pre-college program so I can live on campus for three weeks while I take a college course titled "Bases in DNA-Based Biotechnology." participating in this course would give me experience, not just manipulating DNA, but also in living on campus. I would really appreciate it if you could circulate this link thanks.**

 **esmee_morales/summer-enrichment-programs-go-ahead-make-our-summer-fundraiser**

 **Anything helps.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth arrived at the cabin just as the wind began to pick up, blowing her curly blonde hair all around her face. Before walking through the door she glanced all around to make sure no one was watching. If someone recognized her, she would have no explanation as to why she was in the rich Sea Cliff neighborhood of San Francisco. She just hoped that no one jogged through this upper beginning stretch of Ocean Beach along the Great Highway.

The door shut behind her solidly, leaving her in a moderately lit room with sunlight streaming through the window. Unsure of whether the cabin would have electricity or not, she brought a small oil lamp with her. The cabin wasn't dank or falling apart like she imagined. The lighting was darkening slowly as the sun prepared for its visual descent beneath the ocean.

She loved sunsets. They always reminded her that one shouldn't go down without a bang. Before the sun would yield its duties to the moon, it would grace the atmosphere with wonderful shades of blues, purples, and reds. It was an aesthetic that she would never get tired of. Sometimes she wonders what it would be like living closer to the northern or southern poles. It was there that there were extensive periods of time where only the moon would reign the sky while the sun was imprisoned or vice versa. That was when the region would experience a full 6 months of light or darkness. She leaned out the window, awaiting not only the arrival of her sunset, but also her lover.

…

Percy follows the subtle trail of quartz stones as the sandy terrain changes to be more jungle like. The deeper he went into the foliage, the thicker the foliage got, effectively hiding him from view. As he came closer to the cabin, he analyzed to outside. It was a two story wooden cabin that he had found one time exploring when the church had a beach cleanup day. The little Percy had run off to play and get out of cleaning because if he didn't clean up his own mess, why would he clean up other people's? Anyway it had peeling forest green paint, old fashioned shutters, and a sturdy frame that could withstand for many more years to come.

It just needs a little love, he thought and was sure that it just might get that if he played his cards right. He walked through the door to find Annabeth leaning out of the window, staring longingly at the sky. He knew that she was waiting for the sun to set. Then it would turn the sky into a palette of colors.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She immediately relaxed into his embrace. She shifted in his arms until she could rest her head on his shoulder. She closes her eyes and takes in the scent of coffee and sea. She murmured softly, "I missed you, Perce."

"I know, Anna. I miss you too. You don't know how happy I was when Piper walked into the shop and bought your cocoa and scone. You are the only thing that keeps me going when I endure my punishment by the bible."

"It must be horrid. What do they do to you?" His face darkened and his body tensed underneath her. She could tell that he didn't want to talk about it. She felt concerned, but didn't want to pry. "Never mind. You don't have to tell me."

He wrapped his arms around her firmer, as if to steady himself with her presence. She missed his embrace. Hugging him, kissing him, and just plain being around him. She could never get enough, but nothing lasts forever. But, still, her heart betrayed her mind. She uttered the stupid feeble phrase that she knew couldn't happen.

"I wish that we could stay this way forever." Before she knew it she was purging all of her clichéd unrealities. "I wish that we could be together without having to worry about what others think about us. I wish that we could live together and get married and have a family and just be happy." She began trembling and shaking uncontrollably.

Percy led her to the old love seat by the window and sat her sideways on his lap. He rubbed circles into her back soothingly. He murmured calming words and phrases into her ears as she began to visually relax. She buried her face into his chest, embarrassed of her outburst. He knew how to relax her when she started to despair, but it seemed like they were getting more frequent. He just hoped that they only happened when they were together and not when she was in public.

He knew that she could get pretty vocal with her wants and needs and stand stubbornly strong. But in times like now, she trembled and then she seemed so fragile and delicate. She would lose her heavy outer shell and just dissolve into her soft, easily damageable core. There were only two people who could manage her in this state: himself and her brother Malcolm.

The problem with that was she saw both of them so infrequently. He wasn't sure if Piper had experienced her like this yet. His fear was that she would drown in her despair without anyone to keep her grounded. He was afraid of her being sent away so that she could get "fixed." He knew that when someone got "fixed,"

They were no longer the same person that they were before being hauled off to the asylum. What he feared more than anything was that someone would discover that his Anna wasn't what she was pretending to be and ship her off to Laguna Honda. There, doctors would experiment on her and mess with her neuron pathways.

But if Percy or Annabeth got caught, they wouldn't be the only ones in trouble. Piper would be seen as an accomplice and while her punishment would be as bad as Annabeth's, he had no idea what would happen to her. Deciding to change the mood from despair to a lighter hearted one, he looked out at the sky. Happy with what he saw, he nudged the blonde on his lap.

"Anna, look! The sun is setting." Still in a bit of a funk, she moved a bit lethargically towards the window, but she knew that she would feel better soon enough. She perched herself sitting with her legs dangling outside the window seal as Percy came up from behind her. He held her steadily as she leaned against him.

They stood together in the desolate cabin hidden in the trees of Ocean Beach watching the sunset. Watching as the sun gave its grand finale of light before it was replaced with the stoic moon. The couple stayed in the cabin until night had completely fallen before they were forced to separate and return to their dismal realities for their fantasy had ended when the sun had left them.

 **A/N I am a native of SF so I'm trying to somewhat keep this factually correct. These are the things that I fictionalized: Percabeth's beach cabin in woods/jungle area thing and the malevolent nature of Laguna Honda. Laguna Honda is a real rehabilitation hospital in SF.**


End file.
